Mon Empire
by I'mTooSexyForThisCorset
Summary: Contexte Mafia!talia! 1919. A la veille de la Prohibition, le clan Vargas est attaqué. La décision qui en découlera changera à jamais le destin de la famille et déterminera sa place sur l'échiquier des gangs criminels de New York, entre alliances, rivalités et trahisons.


**Sommaire:** Contexte Mafia!talia! 1919. A la veille de la Prohibition, le clan Vargas est attaqué. La décision qui sera prise changera à jamais le destin de la famille et déterminera sa place sur l'échiquier des gangs criminels de New York, entre alliances, rivalités et trahisons.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ne m'appartient pas. Si c'était le cas, j'aurais probablement gardé Roderich, vendu les autres personnages très cher, et je serais en train de me la couler douce sur une île déserte. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte.**  
**

**Avertissements:** M pour violences, langage/scènes crues dans les prochains chapitre. Je dis ça en vague estimation mais vu le sujet, on peut aussi s'en douter un peu!

**Notes:** J'ai essayé d'éviter le plus possibles les aberrations historiques et mes recherches sur la Mafia n'ont pas été extrêmement approfondies...cela demeure assez fantasm- euuuh. romancé : D Mais libres à vous de m'indiquer les erreurs qui vous arrachent vraiment un "Mein gott cette horreur me brûle les yeux à travers mon écran d'ordinateur!" J'essayerai de les corriger ou alors, si ça tire une balle dans le pied de l'intrigue, je trouverai une excuse lamentable puis j'érigerai vos remarques en piédestal dans des notes historiques à la fin du chapitre.

...Tout un paté pour dire que j'ai pris des libertés avec les sources historiques. Haha. *sifflooootte*

Concernant Hetalia, j'ai aussi pris quelques libertés; les relations familiales ont été un peu modifiées/interprétées de manière plus ou moins louche!

Merci à une super joueuse de Belgique pour m'avoir donné l'idée du nom et prénom de son personnage.

Sur ce, ENFIN, bonne lecture! 8D Tous vos commentaires sont les bienvenus!

* * *

L'atmosphère était silencieuse et bruissait pourtant de murmures, de pas feutrés et attentifs.

On pourrait imaginer une atmosphère semblable à d'un hôpital, si l'on ne mettait pas souvent les pieds dans ces endroits là. Mais elle avait vu bien assez d'hôpitaux pour être dénuée à présent de cette illusion doucereuse. L'été New-Yorkais de 1919 brûlait sa peau laiteuse à ce moment précis, mais de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, le sang et les cris des soldats résonnaient encore, comme une plaie vive.

Détachant calmement ses cheveux du bonnet qui les emprisonnaient, elle les laissait flotter en boucles blondes qui chatouillaient son cou. Elle était coquette et aimait cette nouvelle mode des cheveux coupés plus court, laissant la nuque dégagée comme une invitation. Elle le justifiait officieusement en considérant que c'était plus pratique pour son travail d'infirmière. Elle avait reçu quelques regards mauvais de la part des femmes du quartier italien dans lequel elle résidait, qui gardaient leurs cheveux noirs fermement enroulés dans un chignon.

Après qu'elle ait soigné leurs maris sans émettre un mot et sans poser de questions sur les balles qui les transperçaient et leur crainte des hôpitaux, les regards s'étaient estompés petit à petit. Les hommes évitaient toute remarque désobligeante. Elle supposait tout simplement que les belges au teint pâle et aux cheveux dorés ne les intéressaient point.

Isabelle laissa ces pensées futiles de côté et jeta un coup d'œil dans la cour principale de la villa. Certains de ces hommes tenaient la garde. D'autres groupes étaient plus petits, plus discrets, et de noir vêtus. Ils ne pouvaient soigner tout le monde. Et l'atmosphère d'hôpital devenait celle d'une église, avec une multitude de cierges tapies dans l'ombre de la grande bâtisse. La fusillade d'il y a quelques jours avait été particulièrement violente. Un cierge pour chaque coup de feu, peut-être. Mais certains avaient échappé au cierge. Et d'autres avaient droit à davantage de balles dû à leur statut particulier. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre au bout du couloir.

Quatre balles pour lui.

Elle sursauta légèrement en apercevant la mince silhouette qui se tenait à côté de l'entrée elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

« Mademoiselle…Janssens, je présume. » Elle eut un mouvement de surprise et ne sut pas immédiatement ce qui le causait. Peut-être le fait qu'il connaisse son nom. Ou alors, le fait qu'elle n'avait pas eu à rire intérieurement d'un quelconque accent qui l'écorchait. Elle avait souvent vu l'homme auprès de ceux qui se tenaient dans la chambre à ce moment précis. Mais ses interactions se limitaient généralement alors à un murmure discret, ou simplement à un papier tendu.

Une main gantée de blanc balaya de côté quelques mèches brunes pour dégager un visage pâle aux traits altiers, vêtu d'un costume noir d'une élégance certaine. La plupart des hommes ici préféraient plutôt un pantalon de toile et une chemise, vu la chaleur. Elle le scruta, curieuse. Bien trop pâle pour être un méditerranéen, et pourtant ses yeux d'un mauve calme et ses gestes élégants ne correspondaient pas entièrement au nom résolument germanique qu'il arborait et qu'elle avait entendu au préalable.

Roderich Edelstein. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre il 'faisait les comptes' de la famille.

Rôle que la jeune belge trouvait quelque peu ambigu. Que comptait-il ? Les cargaisons qui allaient et venaient dans la pénombre, sans doute.

Ou les morts que ces mêmes cargaisons provoquaient.

Elle ne savait pas. Mais elle ne poserait pas la question, malgré la curiosité qui brûlait ses lèvres fines. Elle avait appris tant bien que mal à ne pas trop en poser et étira ces lèvres en un sourire à la place.

"Oui. Bonjour…Je lui ai changé ses pansements. Je demeure à disposition, au cas où… "

"C'est aimable de votre part, je vous remercie. Monsieur Vargas en est reconnaissant, j'en suis certain." Son anglais était limpide et cultivé, ressemblant davantage à celui du Vieux Continent qu'à l'accent américain auquel elle était habituée. Son propre accent la fit rougir davantage que la question qui lui échappa soudainement après un silence pesant.

"Vous l'appelez 'Monsieur' mais la plupart ici l'appellent 'Grand-Père Rome'..." dit-elle pensivement. "Pourquoi… ?"

Il fronça les sourcils. "Sa ville natale est Rome…et…" L'autrichien toussota, laissant paraître pour la première fois une expression gênée, légèrement moins pâle qu'avant. "…et sa progéniture serait apparemment…relativement…prolifique." Le toussotement devenait une épidémie. "Veuillez m'excuser. Ce ne sont pas des sujets convenables pour une demoiselle."

Elle dissimula un léger rire, rassuré au fond par l'indication d'une réaction sur ce visage détaché, aussi négative soit-elle.

"J'ai entendu des choses moins délicates depuis que je suis arrivée."

"Oh. J'espère que personne n'a cherché à vous déranger."

"Je n'ai vraiment pas à me plaindre…ah… !" Une main se posa sur son épaule et la belge sursauta et se retourna avant de sourire à l'armoire à glace se tenant derrière elle. "Niels! On t'a déjà remplacé pour la garde?" Roderich haussa un sourcil. D'après ses yeux pâles et les cheveux presque blancs qu'il arborait, il ne pouvait que supposer qu'il s'agissait du frère.

S'il n'en avait pas été certain, le regard torve qu'il recevait à cet instant précis lui donnait la confirmation dont il avait besoin.

« …Je n'en doute pas. »

Une main lourde s'abattant sur son épaule avant qu'un sarcasme puisse lui échapper, alors que le colosse néerlandais avait resserré un peu plus son emprise sur le fusil qu'il tenait encore à la main.

"Roderich !…t'as pas trop chaud dans ce costume ? En plein août ! En plein Manhattan ! T'as l'air d'un croque-mort, tu vas faire peur au Papy!" Son éclat de rire habituel était réduit à un léger gloussement au fond de sa gorge, contrecarré par un regard lassé et sévère.

"Beaucoup d'hommes m'envieraient si c'était le cas, Antonio."

Roderich l'avait toujours vu comme un garçon, un gamin sans soucis alors qu'ils avaient le même âge sans doute le fait qu'ils avaient été amis d'enfance n'y était pas entièrement pour quelque chose. Non, c'était un air enfantin qu'il arborait en soi, avec un charme sensuel qui s'y rajoutait afin d'attirer ces dames au-delà de l'instinct maternel.

Ces boucles brunes qui refusaient insolemment toute forme de coiffure, ce visage hâlé et honnête aux lèvres toujours étirées dans un sourire bienheureux, comme si il était peu conscient de ce qui se passait dans l'espace entre ses deux siestes. Même si le léger sourire était encore là comme un écho, le regard vert qui croisait le sien semblait le soutenir quelques instants comme en interrogation. Et malgré toutes les réponses que l'autrichien avait tenté d'élaborer dans sa tête depuis le début de cette journée, il ne pouvait répondre à la question informée qui flottait dans l'atmosphère à ce moment précis entre Antonio Carriedo et lui-même.

"Pff ! Allez. Il t'attend. Oh…Bonjour, señorita Bella!" La main le poussa vers la porte d'un air joueur et ferme à la fois. Une partie de Roderich espérait qu'il voulait simplement se débarrasser de lui rapidement afin de courtiser la demoiselle dont il lui parlait sans cesse. Ça, son nom, il l'avait bien assez entendu, merci. Mais il ressentit autre chose. Et le doute s'immisçait davantage alors qu'il rouvrait et fermait cette porte.

« Signor Vargas. » Un léger signe de tête, avant de s'approcher du lit. « Je suis à votre disposition. »

Roderich pensait que l'homme serait réduit et affaibli il n'avait guère eu le temps de le voir entre les premiers instants de panique où ils avaient pu le tirer de la fusillade et l'amener à l'hôpital le plus proche. Mais le lit ne semblait pas assez grand pour le contenir, le corps puissant et sculpté par le soleil et le labeur. Le chef du clan Vargas ne s'embarrassait guère d'une vulgaire chemise et les cicatrices parcouraient son corps comme un code secret, rendant le pansement au niveau de son torse presque ridicule. Il supposait que c'était l'effet voulu. Il supposait aussi qu'impressionner la jeune infirmière n'y avait pas été pour rien non plus. Pourtant, sa respiration était ponctuée d'une toux persistante et son regard était cerné. Mais ce regard qu'il rencontra était toujours aussi vivace et précis, derrière un manteau brumeux de décontraction et d'alcool. Ceux qui avaient confondu cet air languide pour de l'affabilité n'avaient pas toujours eu droit à une deuxième chance.

"J'ai toujours préféré ton _Herr_ Vargas. C'était comme une touche exotique en plus… » Luciano Vargas esquissa un sourire taquin en se redressant dans le lit. " …avec et un accent pourri en moins. Ou tu pourrais m'appeler Grand-père Rome comme tout le monde si t'avais pas encore un balai dans le-"

Le tintement de la carafe d'eau contre le verre le distrait, avant de lui extorquer une grimace de dégoût. Il balança de côté le verre que lui tendait Roderich, attrapant la bouteille posée sur sa table de chevet. Le « Grand-père » s'apprêtait à se verser un verre généreux, avant de prendre le raccourci en buvant au goulot.

"C'est une bonne chose que j'aie pas laissé mon nom à toutes les femmes à qui j'ai donné un fils…ou une centaine de bons à rien se battraient à mort pour être mon plus fidèle serviteur!" Il éclata d'un autre rire gras accompagné d'une quinte de toux, reprenant une rasade de vin. "Casinos, syndics, et un bon petit lots de pots-au-vin…ça ne vaut pas tes bijoux de famille poussiéreux hein ?"

"Je suis satisfait avec ce que mon père m'a laissé, et je pense que vous êtes satisfait avec les fils que vous avez gardés auprès de vous."

Le romain leva les yeux au ciel, frustré par la réponse polie au lieu du rire crispé et gêné auquel il s'attendait. Il l'aurait eu, ce rire, il y a quelques années. "Je deviens vieux, et tu deviens de plus en plus chiant. Si t'es comme ça à vingt-cinq ans, j'serai content de ne pas être là pour voir le résultat quand t'auras mon âge."

"Vous connaissant, Herr Vargas, vous serez encore là."

"Et si j'avais pas envie d'être là ?"

L'autrichien demeura interdit un instant. La croix pendant au cou épais du romain lui rappela les règles particulières concernant cette religion. Non. Quand même pas.

"Il y a…plusieurs manières de disparaître. Personne ne le contesterait après ce qu'il s'est passé. Se mettre en retrait…rester à la tête du clan à titre…nominatif, si c'est ce que vous préférez. En nommant un… "

"Ca m'a beaucoup amusé…je me suis fait un petit lot de cicatrices et encore plus d'ennemis…ou est-ce que c'est le contraire ?" Les yeux voyageaient dans le vague, l'ignorant complètement. « L'alcool, les femmes, les jeux de hasard…l'argent passé sous la table…quand est-ce que c'est devenu aussi sérieux ? Ça fait combien de temps depuis que je n'ai pas écrasé mon poing dans la figure de quelqu'un au lieu de me servir d'un jouet à balles ?" Il soupira. "C'est trop sérieux…y'a trop d'affaires et de discussions…Tu dois adorer, forcément…en bon Edelstein."

"Herr Vargas, cela n'a pas empêché vos rivaux d'user de méthodes plus…traditionnelles afin de vous dissuader d'étendre votre influence." Luciano Vargas s'étendit de nouveau lourdement sur le lit, le faisant trembler et grincer.

"Tu es un petit perroquet bien entraîné qui sait exactement quoi dire." Il le regarda d'un air lassé. " Essaye juste de le dire avant que je termine cette bouteille par ennui."

"La plupart de nos alliés et ennemis italiens ont l'aide d'un sous chef. Cela vous…aiderait à reprendre le dessus pendant que vous êtes encore obligé de vous reposer. » Un moment de silence s'imbibait de ses paroles. Il avait appris à parler plus lentement, émettre des temps de pause. « Il s'agit habituellement du fils. Mais cela voudrait aussi dire que..."

" …que le sous-chef héritera de tout quand je disparais. Un fils évite aussi d'avoir à choisir entre les 'amis' qui finissent par te couper la gorge pour aller plus vite. S'ils sont bien élevés. Alors ? » Il lui lança un sourire. « Qui est-ce que j'ai choisi, à ton avis ? Sois honnête. Et direct. T'as vu mon état ? Au pire tu te prendras une bouteille en pleine figure."

Roderich supposait que le ton presque paternel à son égard était censé le rassurer. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, commençant à parler calmement, comme si il ne faisait que constater une série de transactions. Comme d'habitude. C'est ce qui le rassurait, lui.

"Féliciano possède un certain charme et a un bon contact avec les autres. Il serait capable de négocier de manière convenable mais…l'intimidation et l'aspect...physique des opérations qu'il aurait à mener ne sont pas son point fort. Et Lovino…n'a aucun problème de ce point de vue là. Mais son…excès de zèle pourraient le compromettre."

"Ça et son caractère de merde. » Le romain grommela, avant que son expression ne s'adoucisse. Roderich savait déjà de quel fils il parlerait avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. « Et Feliciano est un petit ange ! Les choses sont bien mal faites !…Mais tu n'as pas répondu. »

Sa réponse fut précédée d'un soupir. "Vous avez choisi Antonio." Typique. Typique de la part de Luciano Vargas. L'homme qui fonçait dans le tas, l'homme qui aimait surprendre, le dernier homme de la terre auquel il imaginait que son nom serait associé. Et pourtant, une des dernières personnes sur cette terre qu'il était encore en mesure d'admirer. "Malgré sa…situation…particulière."

"Particulière ? Un bâtard tu veux dire ?" L'autre laissa échapper un éclat de rire rauque. "Tu n'es plus chez les aristos. S'il préfère garder le nom de sa mère, c'est son problème et ça change rien pour moi." Pas pour lui, peut-être. Mais il s'imaginait soudainement le regard de l'aîné des frères italiens, toujours aussi furieux, toujours aussi maussade.

"..Je pensais que ce serait Lovino."

"Comme tout le monde. Il s'est tellement fait à l'idée qu'il a cru qu'il pouvait toujours faire n'importe quoi. Je le gâte trop. Ou peut-être que c'est parce qu'il sait que ce n'est pas lui que je préfère. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils sont pas prêts."

"Antonio a de l'expérience…il ne vous décevra pas, j'en suis certain."

"Et un conseiller, tant qu'à faire?"

Roderich le regarda, surpris, puis détourna le regard, gêné. "Le conseiller est là si le chef de la famille en ressent le besoin…d'après ce que je peux comprendre, il s'agit d'un ami proche ou d'un confident." L'autrichien regarda ses papiers, tendu. Le conseiller de Luciano Vargas avait été tué il y a deux ans et il n'avait jamais voulu le remplacer, ou en reparler; il se demandait bien pourquoi le sujet revenait soudainement. "Ce serait donc déplacé de ma part de suggérer quelqu'un."

Il lui tendit les papiers. « On m'a demandé de vous montrer ceci…"

"Oui. Un vieil ami. C'est tout à fait ça..." Luciano Vargas le lorgna pendant quelques instants avant d'effeuiller rapidement le dossier puis lui rendre accompagné d'un signe nonchalant de la main.

"Laisse la paperasse à Antonio, ça lui fera la main. Tu en auras bien assez."

* * *

En repartant comme il était venu le long du couloir, c'était la première fois que Roderich en venait presque à regretter l'atmosphère trop bruyante qui régnait habituellement en cette maison, les odeurs trop riches, les bruits et les éclats de voix assurés, imbibant l'endroit d'une légèreté apparente, comme si l'élégante bâtisse pouvait demeurer à jamais un havre de paix, loin des quartiers italiens plus mouvementés de New York. Luciano Vargas avait voulu un coin plus tranquille par rapport aux quartiers dans lesquels ils opéraient, juste assez loin du feu de l'action pour élever ses enfants tranquillement. Juste assez près pour leur rappeler constamment comment leur père avait acquis sa fortune et qu'ils n'échapperaient pas au devoir familial.

"Ve… ! Roddy… !"

Il sursauta alors qu'en quelques pas précipités une silhouette se jetait sur lui et se serrait contre lui en baragouinant un mélange d'italien et de pleurs.

"Féliciano, calme-toi, je t'en prie…" Il essaya de le consoler d'après ce qu'il pouvait comprendre alors que l'italien mouillait sa chemise, et d'après ce qu'il pouvait deviner. "Il va très bien…non, il ne va pas mourir…"

Dix ans. Et il avait encore l'impression de servir de nourrice.

"Lovi a dit que ouiii !" sanglota le plus jeune, secouant sa tête, ses cheveux châtains désordonnés retombant sur son front. Il avait dix-neuf ans et n'aurait jamais l'air plus âgé qu'il n'était. Ce serait une chance si il ne paraissait pas encore plus jeune.

"Mais la ferme !" lança l'accusé en les rejoignant puis les dépassant, après avoir administré une tape sauvage sur la nuque du cadet qui pleura de plus belle, son regard ambré empli de rage. La nouvelle avait rapidement circulé, manifestement, et le grand frère cachait mal sa jalousie.

"C'est pas la peine de tout raconter à l'allemande ! Qu'est-ce qu'il en a à foutre ?!"

"…autrichien," répliqua Roderich d'un ton sec, légèrement rouge de colère.

« Maintenant que vous avez perdu la guerre, c'est du pareil au même. T'as rien à faire ici de toute façon, personne n'a besoin d'un germanique doublé d'un…mmmf ! » La tomate qui se retrouva soudain fourrée dans la bouche de l'italien était mille fois bénie par Roderich. La guerre n'était pas un sujet sur lequel il possédait une patience infinie.

"Gah… ! Lâche-moi, bâtard !"

"Ahh…ils sont adorables, hein?" susurra Antonio d'un air attendri, ébouriffant la tête de Lovino qui leur jeta à tous deux un regard venimeux avant de partir en traînant son frère.

"Mh. Ils le sont un peu trop pour ce qui se prépare…" Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'espagnol qui, tout en maintenant un sourire, semblait également subir enfin les effets de la fatigue suite au choc initial. "Ca va aller… ?"

Suite au léger hochement de tête, il lui tendit calmement les papiers. « « Un de nos...amis nous a transmis quelques informations sur le Prohibition Act. C'est prévu pour octobre. On a encore un peu de répit pour nous y préparer. Commencer un réseau convenable."

Il eut un léger sourire. Il était étrange que le mouvement prohibitionniste contre la consommation d'alcool soit engendré par la Première Guerre Mondiale et la méfiance envers les immigrés allemands qui géraient un certain nombre de bars aux Etats-Unis. Il pensait aux gangs germaniques de New York qui voudraient se jeter sur le marché du trafic illégal dès que l'interdiction était imposée. La boucle était bouclée, il semblait.

"Ouais…ouais…je lirai tout ça." L'espagnol reposa les papiers et le fixa, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. "Pendant que tu discutais, ils ont retrouvé le traître qui a dévoilé le lieu du rendez-vous aux irlandais…et où il se cache." Il haussa les épaules. "Juste un homme de main."

Roderich laissa transparaître un léger soupir de soulagement que l'espagnol n'eut pas grand besoin d'interroger en notant le nom qu'Antonio lui donna. Tout le monde pouvait comprendre l'ambition maladive d'un pion au plus bas échelon de l'organisation et sa trahison conséquente. Celle d'un ami plus proche et plus puissant de Luciano Vargas était plus menaçante.

"C'est noté."

"Tu connais quelqu'un de…particulier pour faire ça ?"

Compréhensible. Pas pardonnable. Si le cas était banal et facilement répété, il fallait d'autant plus en faire un exemple.

Le brun releva la tête, observant l'espagnol dont la voix vibrait d'une véhémence et d'un dégoût sans précédent, les poings dorés par le soleil se serrant comme s'ils brisaient quelque nuque imaginaire, gardant un sourire néanmoins. "Quelqu'un qui prendra son temps."

L'autrichien repensa un moment au regard vide et glacial qui l'avait transpercé il y a moins d'une heure et esquissa un demi-sourire sans chaleur, notant calmement sur son carnet en prenant son temps pour lui répondre. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant une tâche d'encre sur ses gants blancs. Il réussissait toujours à les tacher de quelque manière. Soudainement il imaginait la sensation que produirait un déversement de tâches de sang encore chaud sur ces blanches mains, ivres d'une rage glaciale. Il se demandait s'il ne commençait pas à ressentir ce désir de tuer par procuration, après avoir noté autant de noms. Ou peut-être qu'il sentait enfin ce petit éclat de satisfaction parce que cela le touchait de près. Parce que Grand-père Rome était tombé et le reconnaissait lui-même. Parce que tout serait très différent à partir de maintenant.

Ou peut-être que les passions italiennes le rattrapaient après trop d'années passées à les fréquenter. La pensée agrandit le sourire sans lui insuffler davantage d'émotions alors que les yeux mauves croisaient ceux de son ami d'enfance.

"Niels Janssens fera l'affaire."

Ils marchèrent le long du couloir dans un instant de silence rare et paisible, comme si l'onde de choc étendait encore son influence sur leurs piques et leurs plaisanteries mutuelles. Puis, un léger rire incertain échappa l'espagnol qui tenait un bout de papier en particulier dans sa main et lui tendit sans un mot. Roderich fronça les sourcils, laissant les mots s'engraver dans sa mémoire, les mêmes mots qui lui évoquaient un souvenir sans en préciser le contenu.

"C'est...très étrange. C'est...bien son écriture, n'est-ce pas?"

Un hochement de tête et un sourire amusé lui répondirent, avant qu'il ne secoue la tête quand Roderich chercha à lui rendre.

"Laisse. Garde-le, pour moi. Les conseillers s'occupent de la paperasse, _no?"_

"Oui. Enfin. Non. Je ne suis pas-" Les yeux mauves s'agrandirent de surprise, alors que l'espagnol éclata de rire et se remit à marcher d'un pas rapide. "Hein?"

"T'es lent, Roderich! Je pensais qu'on était pas assez subtil pour toi! Hahaha!"

"...Qu..mais...il essayait d'être _subtil?!_ Mais je...Antonio, attends-moi enfin!"

Cette nuit, Luciano Vargas disparut sans laisser trace.

Une fois l'agitation retombée, une fois que Féliciano était consolé maintes fois en lui promettant que son père lui ramènerait mille cadeaux lorsqu'il reviendrait de son voyage, Roderich n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, et jouait calmement avec le bout de papier entre ses doigts fins, relisant les mots et les répétant calmement comme si il s'agissait d'une prière. D'un code.

Ou peut-être d'une promesse.

Il s'endormit alors que les mots résonnaient encore dans sa mémoire.

_Le soleil ne se couche pas sur mon empire._


End file.
